The Judas Kiss
by Hitch 74 no Danna
Summary: Cuando piensas que todo está dicho y hecho. Inclínate, véndeme tu alma, yo te liberaré, pacificaré a tus demonios... no puedes resistir el beso de Judas. Reto ItaDei: Celebremos este día. (14/Marzo/2013)


Hola a todos. He aquí otro ItaDei, como parte del reto al que muy amablemente Derama17-san me ha invitado y que agradezco muchísimo.

En esta ocasión he decidido hacer uso de una canción que me encanta muchísimo a pesar que es algo cruda. Por otra parte, advierto que es un Songfic, más adelante daré detalles.

Y de nuevo gracias Derama17 por invitarme.

* * *

**Título:** The Judas Kiss  
**Día:** Día internacional contra el uso indebido y el tráfico ilícito de drogas  
**Autor:** Hitch 74 no Danna  
**Autor del manga:** Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**«The Judas Kiss»**

Por donde quisiera mirar, la escena se repetía una y otra vez: unos dopándose por ahí, otros fumando marihuana por allá, unas parejas dejándose llevar por el dulce aroma de la lujuria y el efecto de cualquier droga, algunos más metiéndose alguna de esas porquerías por la boca o la nariz, o ya de a perdida embriagándose hasta morir. Si bien era cierto que era desagradable para él, aquello no le parecía para nada nuevo. De hecho, sabía que en ese y otros lugares se vendía toda clase de drogas –sobre todo estupefacientes– como pan caliente. Sin embargo la razón que lo movía a pisar ese bar de mala suerte sólo era una: Deidara.

Y cuando al fin lo encontró, sintió un enorme vuelco en el corazón: con los ojos abiertos de sobremanera, el cabello hecho un desastre, sobre una mesa y sin pudor alguno, se entregaba al placer que en estos momentos los besos y caricias de Akasuna no Sasori le ofrecían. Quería salir huyendo de ahí, golpear al primer pobre diablo que se le atravesara en el camino o, de a perdida, gritar hasta quedarse afónico, pero no: había ido a ese lugar de mala muerte para llevarse a Deidara a casa y eso haría.

Se precipitó hacia Sasori y luego de propinarle un buen golpazo, tomó al chico en brazos y le acomodó bien la ropa y el pelo. El taheño, sin embargo, no se quedó de brazos cruzados; también le devolvió el golpe, y no conforme con eso, algunos sujetos acudieron en su ayuda, dejando al Uchiha con varias heridas, todas sangrantes, y un ojo morado.

–La pasé muy bien con tu princesita –espetó con burla el pelirrojo después de acabada la pelea  
–Púdrete –masculló el pelinegro entre dientes y salió de ahí con el cuerpo semiinconsciente del rubio

Caminó un buen tramo hasta que pasó un taxi por ahí, y luego de hacerle la parada subió con el chico.

–Vaya –espetó el taxista con sorna– ¿Otra vez él? Es la quinta vez que lo… –pero calló al ver la cara de pocos amigos que tenía el azabache, y agregó: –El chico no tiene remedio, nunca lo va a dejar

Frunció todavía más el ceño y apretó la mandíbula. A decir verdad ya había escuchado eso tantas veces que, aparte de castrante, empezaba a perder significado para él. Recordaba bien la primera vez que escuchó esa maldita frase.

_**Cuando el mundo te dé la espalda  
cuando los días se han vuelto muy oscuros  
cuando el miedo secuestre tu lengua  
cuando el fuego esté muerto y enterrado**_

Recién regresaba de un viaje de intercambio a Londres por sus perfectas notas. Inmediatamente bajó del avión y tomó un taxi rumbo a casa de su amigo, sin importarle haber dejado todo su equipaje. Habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que lo vio, y tenía tantas cosas qué decirle que no podía esperar un segundo más. Al llegar a su destino tocó suavemente la puerta, pero nadie respondió. Notó que estaba abierta.

_«Vaya, sigues dejando la puerta abierta como siempre»_

Suspiró levemente y entró. Sin embargo se quedó con la boca abierta ante lo que vio: cierto rubio estaba tirado en el suelo, con el cabello totalmente suelto y esparcido, los ojos sumamente abiertos, las pupilas dilatadas y una sonrisa macabra de oreja a oreja. En la mano tenía una jeringa vacía, y en la otra tenía una hoja de papel. Asimismo su piel antes acanelada estaba pálida como marfil y llena de moretones en ambos brazos.

Lo acomodó lo mejor que pudo sobre el sofá rojo e intentó despertarlo. Cuando lo hizo, el chico soltó un grito ahogado y temblando, se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

–¡Sasori no Danna! ¡Por favor, sostenme!  
–Tranquilo, Dei –Itachi lo abrazaba y le daba algunas palmadas para confortarlo– Soy yo, Itachi… estoy aquí para ti  
–Mátame –sollozó inesperadamente– por favor, Itachi, mátame  
–¿Qué?  
–Esto me está matando lentamente, ya no puedo esperar más… –de los ojos azules fluyeron lágrimas amargas– ¡Olvídate de mí! ¡Vete y déjame aquí! ¡Déjame ya, no tengo remedio! ¡Nunca lo voy a dejar!

No fue necesario interrogar a media escuela para saberlo: Namikaze Deidara –hace dos años segundo mejor estudiante después de Itachi Uchiha– era adicto al crack y otras drogas desde hace casi un año.

«Fue porque Sasori lo botó» decían unos; «nunca superó la muerte de su familia» murmuraban otros. Algunos más lo justificaban con cosas como «no supo elegir bien sus amistades», «tenía que juntarse con metaleros», «por algo dicen que la música metal es del diablo», «tenía un buen de _broncas_, quería escapar de su realidad», entre otras.

_**¿Y ahora qué?  
¿A dónde voy?**_

Si había algo que él admiraba del Deidara que entonces conoció, era su fuerza de voluntad para enfrentar los problemas. Sin embargo, aquella adicción había mermado el espíritu de lucha a _su_ Deidara. Por ello era que odiaba tanto esas palabras.

Con el cuerpo adolorido de tanto golpe, Itachi apenas logró ponerse de pie y ayudado por el chofer llevó el cuerpo del menor hasta su departamento. Una vez que fue puesto sobre la sala, el azabache sacó un billete de su cartera para pagarle.

–Ya sé que estás hasta la m*dre, pero lo diré una última vez –dijo el taxista antes de irse– Ya déjalo, sólo te estás haciendo daño a ti mismo, y antes que te des cuenta, te hundirás junto con él…

Dicho esto salió de la casa, dejando a Itachi con un mal sabor de boca.

–Dei –suspiró tristemente, al tiempo que se sentaba en el sillón y acariciaba la pálida tez del menor– Todo esto lo hago por la estimación que te tengo, pero te juro que hay veces que ya no sé qué hacer  
–Ya te lo dije –oyó la casi afónica voz del chico, al parecer recuperó la conciencia– déjame y sigue con tu vida… nada te ata a mí, tú y yo ya no somos nada, acéptalo de una buena vez, hmm  
–¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?! –estalló el moreno, sin levantar demasiado la voz– ¡Aun hay salida, aun…!  
–¡No me vengas con tu palabrería barata, Uchiha! ¡Deja de engañarte a ti mismo con estupideces! ¡No lo voy a dejar ¿Entiendes?!

Deidara intentó levantarse del sofá, pero el poco GHB (*) que circulaba en su sistema no le permitía coordinar sus acciones, por lo que casi cae de topetazo de no ser porque el moreno lo atrapó a tiempo. A este le dolía el cuerpo, pero eso no era nada comparado con aquellas palabras. Aunque resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza, insistiéndole que hiciera caso de lo que dijo el chico, Itachi no dudó ni un solo momento en llevarlo hasta la cama, arroparlo perfectamente y quedarse a su lado.

–No me importa lo que digan los demás –musitó– haré hasta lo imposible para que salgas de esta, así sea lo último que haga

_**Cuando tú eres el marginado  
Despedidas, egoístamente escritas  
Torciendo el torniquete  
Cuando las piezas no encajan**_

De aquello ya habían transcurrido dos semanas. Dos largas y tortuosas semanas en las que intentó alejarlo de la droga. Primero intentó hablar con él y su tutora, una tal Tsunade Senju; sin embargo de nada sirvió puesto que ella era una alcohólica apostadora y estaba igual o peor que el chico. Luego buscó consejo de sus padres, pero estos últimos –sobre todo su padre– le prohibieron estrictamente cualquier clase de contacto con él, so razón de que Namikaze terminaría por hundirlo junto a él. Sin embargo no se rindió, al contrario, abandonó familia y hogar por ayudar al chico, encontrándolo siempre en esos lugares de mala muerte. Se preguntaba cómo lograban salir vivos de ahí.

_**¿Y ahora qué?  
¿A dónde voy?**_

El tiempo pasaba y no había progreso alguno. En principio Itachi intentó llevarlo a un psiquiatra y posteriormente internarlo en un centro de rehabilitación, pero Namikaze era tan obstinado y había que conducirlo casi a la fuerza. Como no funcionó aquello, recurrió a medidas más extremas: se deshizo de los medicamentos de su botiquín, así como de los solventes y de todo lo que pudiera ser utilizado como droga, y mantuvo al chico encerrado en su departamento para evitar que cayera en la tentación. Estas medidas funcionaban bien al principio, pero el insufrible síndrome de abstinencia hacía sus estragos no sólo en Deidara, sino también en él. Y como siempre, todo mundo le venía con la misma cantaleta: «Ríndete, él ya es un caso perdido»

_**Cuando la tormenta ha oscurecido tu cielo  
Crucifica la intuición  
Cuando el ego deshace tu reino  
Asesina la llama viviente**_

Había pensado varias veces ya en mandarlo todo al diablo y simplemente huir, pero el orgullo de ser Uchiha y los sentimientos que tenía guardados para el chico siempre lo obligaban a quedarse. Sí, lamentablemente Itachi Uchiha se había enamorado de él antes de irse de viaje a Londres. Sin embargo su temor de deteriorar su amistad le impidió confesar sus sentimientos, que ahora susurraban cosas a su oído como si fuesen demonios.

«Si no puedes con él, únetele» alguien le había dicho alguna vez.

_**¿Y ahora qué?  
¿A dónde voy?**_

No podía sentirse más frustrado que en estos momentos. Una vez más Deidara había escapado, y para colmo ya lo había buscado en todos los bares de la ciudad. Luego una idea inverosímil pasó por su cabeza: buscarlo en casa de Sasori. Frunció el ceño, apretó los puños y la mandíbula, y un horrible revoltijo se produjo en su estómago. No, no quería encontrarse con la escena de la otra ocasión en la que _su_ Deidara se entregara al taheño totalmente drogado. Por el bien suyo era mejor no ponerle el dedo a la llaga.

_«¿Qué rayos estás pensando, Itachi? No puedes rendirte, no ahora»_

Tres y media de la madrugada. Se encontraba sentado en un columpio de algún parque de algún barrio cercano a Konoha. Tampoco estaba en casa de Sasori. Muy al contrario, éste le había dicho con su voz más burlona, que el rubio ni siquiera había venido como lo hacía frecuentemente. No le creyó al principio, pero luego de husmear en la casa del mayor, tuvo que girarse sobre sus talones y marcharse. Y por eso estaba ahí, sentado en el columpio esperando por una resolución que quizá jamás llegaría.

_**Veneno de una vida loca  
Muerde tu frágil vena  
Internalizar y diezmar  
Condesciende y complica**_

Una vida loca, ¿qué significaba eso? A decir verdad había oído decir que mucha gente hacía locuras para no volverse loca, por ejemplo bailar de vez en cuando con alguna canción favorita a todo volumen y cantarla como gallo con gripe en medio de la sala. No tenía nada en contra de eso; de hecho, a él le encantaba sorber semillas de sandía con una cerbatana y lanzarlas a donde sea. Pero había de locuras a _locuras_, y ciertamente intoxicarse con cualquier porquería y pasar todas las noches en la cama de cualquier desconocido que buscara saciar su instinto carnal, como hacía Deidara, ya estaba fuera de límites. Todavía no lograba comprender cómo era que seguía vivo, ni siquiera entendía del todo las razones que lo movían a hacerlo, pero de una cosa sí estaba seguro: su _locura_ terminaría por volver realmente loco no solo a él, sino a los que le rodean.

¿Por qué de todas las formas _locas_ de vivir la vida, Deidara tenía que haber elegido la peor? Era como firmar una sentencia de muerte.

_**¿Y ahora qué?  
¿A dónde voy?**_

Un par de lágrimas fluyeron sobre sus mejillas. Se sentía tan culpable por haberlo dejado desamparado en esos dos años, ya que aparte de él Deidara no había tenido otro amigo desde que iniciaron juntos la facultad.

Miró al astro nocturno, que bañaba con su luz de plata las calles del lugar, y una sonrisa amarga surcó sus labios. Recordó entonces aquellos tiempos en que los dos pasaban el tiempo estudiando juntos para los exámenes cuando sus demás compañeros se iban a la discoteca los fines de semana. Incluso se habían perdido el final de la Champions League en pantalla gigante en casa de Gaara –un primo lejano de Sasori–, pero todo valía la pena con tal de disfrutar de la cercanía de Deidara.

¿Quién iba a pensar que ese rubio tan inocente y carente de maldad, terminaría así? Aunque sabía de antemano que Namikaze ya tenía la suficiente edad para decidir por sí mismo lo que le es bueno y lo que le perjudica, no dejaba de sentirse culpable de dejarlo cuando quizá más lo necesitaba.

_**Cuando piensas que todo está dicho y hecho.**_

_**Inclínate  
Véndeme tu alma  
Yo te liberare  
Pacificare tus demonios**_

Soltó un sollozo ahogado y fue todo. Limpió todo rastro de lágrimas y se levantó de ahí dispuesto a volver a su departamento sin él. Dio un par de pasos y entonces sintió un par de brazos rodearle por la espalda, y el aliento de alguien chocando contra su cuello.

–No te resistas, Uchiha –musitó suavemente. Itachi volteó para encararlo, encontrándose con un par de ojos azules, que extrañamente no mostraban el uso de droga alguna– Sólo déjate llevar

Lento para reaccionar. Un beso cargado de pasión y deseo impactó directo sobre sus labios. Había deseado con tantas ansias este momento, pero pronto pensó que debía estar soñando, o que el chico estaba bajo el efecto de algún estupefaciente como para hacer eso. Dudó por un instante en corresponder, pero los delgados dedos del menor quitando la gomilla de su cabello y enredándose en este, solo lograron despertar más sus ansias. Puso sus manos sobre la pequeña cintura del rubio y acortó las distancias. Ambos se dejaron llevar por el dulce aroma de un deseo latente.

–Deidara, yo… -espetó el azabache, cuando ambos requirieron respirar  
–Yo también quiero hacerlo, hmm

_**Inclínate  
Entrégate a mí  
Contagiosamente sométete  
Santificare tus demonios**_

Se entregaban el uno al otro en cuerpo, aunque solo uno de ellos lo hiciera también en alma. La noche era joven igual que ellos. Pero así como era joven, también podía ser cómplice de muchas atrocidades, y entre una de ellas la que cometía el menor.

–Ah –un quejido de dolor salió de boca del mayor. Desvió la vista hacia su antebrazo, donde sintió una punzada.  
–Te entregaste a mí –siseó Deidara dibujando una sonrisa casi sádica, mientras sostenía una pequeña jeringa en mano– Me vendiste tu alma desde que volviste… y ahora no te dejaré ir

_**Al abismo,  
Tú no existes.  
No puedes resistir,  
El beso de Judas.**_

* * *

Comentarios y notas finales:

Lo sé, es algo crudo y como se trata de la drogadicción supongo que también estuvo bien fumado... como sea, este no es el final. El epílogo lo estaré subiendo por eso del fin de semana, si no hasta la semana siguiente.

*GHB o gamma hidroxibiturato: droga psicotrópica sedante. Aunque tiene efectos muy similares a los del alcohol, estos pueden durar más y se corre el peligro de un coma temporal por sobredosis. Suele usarse para cometer violación sexual sin que la víctima ponga resistencia. Otra droga que se usa para este fin también es la escolopamina, pero ya hablaré de ella en el siguiente cap.

Canción: The Judas Kiss  
Autor: James Hetfield, Lars Urlich, Kirk Hamett y Robert Trujillo, o sea Metallica  
Álbum: Death Magnetic (2008)

Bueno, pss no tengo más que agregar. Chaito.


End file.
